The Rioter
The Rioter is supposedly what comes after the Lonver (along with The Assassinator) , but many people think it does not exist. Description According to resources provided by Aras, The Rioter may be another form of the Giraffe of Insanity. Rumors of it have only recently sprung up. Even Aras, the great conspiracy theorist, does not entirely support its existence, since there is no ground evidence that The Rioter roams Aero. In fact, it has never been seen or seen interacting with the modern world - which is what causes many people to think that it is just another name for the Giraffe of Insanity since The Rioter's name alone and the GoI's behavior match near-perfectly. Description (By Scourge's Account) Scourge, the world-famous demonic dragon and enemy of Herobrine, is so far the only person that supports The Rioter's existence. According to his point of view, the Lonver - a creature that was hollowed out of emotion and thought and memory - was reunited with the Giraffe of Insanity, which caused a series of chain events (it is told that a person's consciousness was separated from their body and took the form of a raging giraffe, which is the Giraffe of Insanity, and that reuniting would cause them to form into the person again). However, the process was interrupted by an unidentified Oblivion Creeper, which separated them again. The process only succeeded in returning The Lonver's emotions and short-term memory, which was all dedicated to rage and destruction. This, supposedly according to Scourge, was what created The Rioter, which was the creature in-between the Giraffe of Insanity and the Lonver. The appearance of The Rioter is unspecified. The Assassinator On matters of the equally mysterious creature, The Assassinator, Scourge, according to his views, The Assassinator is the creature that comes after The Rioter, and that the Rioter is more like the kickstarter argument for what was going to be the street fight. The theory is that the anger and lust for revenge only built up even more over time, and that rage spilled out and corrupted The Rioter's form into something unspeakably horrible beyond any human description that not necessarily gave it power to destroy, but power to strike fear into the hearts of many who may gaze upon it. Description (By Karus' Account) Karus is not only known for being a deity, but also a hardcore "unbeliever" of The Rioter. According to her point of view, The Rioter was simply made to scare people into thinking that the sequence chain of the "evolution" between Tsn'n, The Monster/Devourer, Za'orth, The Call of the Zephyr, and the Lonver was longer than predicted. She thinks, however, that by the time the Call of the Zephyr was manifested into the Lonver, it was physically impossible by all means to revert the astronomically severe damage done to the person that used to be what is now the Lonver - whom, allegedly, has been completely carved out of capabilities relating to almost all emotions, memory, consciousness, personality, and life itself. This, supposedly according to Karus, means that The Rioter is just a folktale to scare children and that the Lonver is far too deep in damage to ever recover, even with reunition with its long-lost consciousness. Trivia *Being as anonymous as it is, the Rioter is barely spoken of and is not accounted for in any sort of literature since its rumors appeared so recently. Scourge so far is the only person who will give accounts to his belief on the Rioter. Category:Mythical Mobs